Warriors: Fire: The Path of Light and Shadow
by Stormfangstar
Summary: This is a combination of Warriors and 39 Clues, except I changed the Clans and some of the territories. Enjoy!
1. Cats of the Clans

My first crossover fic! I'm taking a short break from Storm and 39 Clues, mostly because I ran out of ideas. I do not own anything except most of the characters. Enjoy, and don't forget to review!

Characters:

OceanClan—

Leader-Harestar-white tom

Deputy-Redcloud-red-orange tabby tom

Medicine Cat-Snowbird-pure white she-cat with ice blue eyes

Warriors-

Stormfang-big, dark grey tom with piercing blue eyes

Tigerlily-brown tabby she-cat with black stripes

Dragonheart-grey tom with black stripes and a scar down his right flank

Mountainbreeze-brown tom

Snowstorm-big silver tom with black spots and a striped tail (Saladin)

Foxriver-small black she-cat

Pantherheart-sleek black she-cat

Swiftbreeze-calico she-cat with green eyes

Windflight-pale grey tabby tom (Alistair)

Echosong-russet and black she-cat (Nellie)

Thunderheart-dark brown and black tom

Apprentices-

Flamepaw-ginger tom with a white chest, paws, and tail tip

Redpaw-black tabby tom with a ginger tail

Sandpaw-ginger she-cat with a darker tail, muzzle and ears (Amy)

Stonepaw-grey tom with a darker muzzle and legs (Dan)

Elders-

Firebreath-dark ginger tabby tom

Hollyberry-toirtesshell she-cat

Northwind-pale grey tabby tom

FlameClan—

Leader-Goldenstar-pale ginger she-cat

Deputy-Lizardstripe-cream she-cat with a brown stripe down her back

Medicine Cat-Leaftail-grey tabby tom with brown stripes

Warriors-

Sharpclaw-ginger tabby tom (Vikram)

Leopardfoot-black tabby she-cat with a white tail (Isabel)

Snaketail-brown tom with a black striped tail

Blossompetal-white she-cat with ginger patches

Nightfang-black she-cat with a torn ear (Irina)

Ashstripe-grey tom with darker grey stripes

Wolfheart-long haired dark grey she-cat

Rainwhisker-black tabby tom with grey patches

Hawkheart-dark brown tabby tom

Lightningtail-dark cream she-cat

Sootfur-black tabby tom

Mousedeath-brown tom

Redflash-white tabby she-cat with red patches

Toadfoot-dark brown tom

Queens-

Dappletail-white and black speckled tabby she-cat, mother of Ashstripe's kit, Otterkit-dark brown she-cat

Icewing-pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices-

Ratpaw-brown tom with a torn ear

Ivypaw-toirtesshell and white she-cat

Bloodpaw-cream tabby she-cat with sparks of red fur (Natalie)

Adderpaw-dark brown tabby tom with one white ear and amber eyes (Ian)

Pebblepaw-light brown tabby she-cat (Sinead)

Sunpaw-ginger tabby tom (Ted)

Cloudpaw-white tabby tom (Ned)

Elders-

Greystone-grey tabby tom

IceClan—

Leader-Russetstar-russet tabby she-cat

Deputy-Appleleaf-red-orange tom

Medicine Cat-Butterflymist-silver-black she-cat

Warriors-

Crowflight-black tabby tom

Robinwing-energetic brown she-cat with a red chest and front paws (Cora)

Blackberry-white tom with a black paw (Brodrick)

Brightheart-grey and white tabby she-cat

Deerflight-cream and white tom

Flamepelt-ginger tabby tom

Honeywhisker-dark cream she-cat

Fernstep-brown she-cat with black markings

Batwing-black and white tabby tom with large ears

Flowerstem-cream she-cat with a brown muzzle, ears, and tail

Nightpelt-black tabby tom

Thistleclaw-long haired grey and white tom

Dovewing-very pale grey she-cat

Queens-

Rosepetal-reddish-brown she-cat, mother of Deerflight's kits, Spiderkit-black and brown tom, and Puddlekit-brown tom

Cloudfur-fluffy white she-cat

Sweetwhisker-toirtesshell she-cat

Apprentices-

Specklepaw-ginger and brown speckled she-cat

Whitepaw-black she-cat with white paws

Ravenpaw-black tom with a white tail tip and a white diamond on his chest

Snakepaw-black tabby tom with a grey tail and unusually long front claws

Jaypaw-grey tom with a black tail tip, black diamond on his chest, and black ear tips (Jonah)

Elders-

Stonestream-grey tabby tom

Foglake-very pale grey tabby tom, blind

LightningClan—

Leader-Squirrelstar-ginger tabby she-cat

Deputy-Whitefang-white tabby she-cat

Medicine Cat-Redwing-dark ginger she-cat

Warriors-

Brokentail-large black and white tom with a broken tail (Eisenhower)

Falconwing-dark brown she-cat (Mary-Todd)

Darkcloud-black tabby tom

Shadowwing-black she-cat

Pinefur-brown tabby tom

Birdflight-white tabby she-cat with ginger patches

Crystalwhisker-silver-blue she-cat

Swiftfire-ginger tom

Sunfall-ginger tabby tom

Violetpetal-very pale grey tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

Fawnspeckle-brown she-cat with white splotches on her back and large brown eyes

Queens-

Cloverleaf-grey and white she-cat, mother of Darkcloud's kit, Amberkit-light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and amber eyes

Apprentices-

Tawnypaw-calico she-cat (Reagan)

Mothpaw-white she-cat with a brown muzzle, ears, and tail tip (Madison)

Breezepaw-very pale grey tom (Hamilton)

Sparklepaw-silver-blue she-cat

Elders-

Thrushflight-grey and white tabby tom

Silverstripe-ginger she-cat with a silver striped tail

Redflower-reddish she-cat

Flintfang-grey tom


	2. All Fun and Games

"Come on, Sandpaw!" Stonepaw taunted. "I bet I can climb higher than you!"

"In your dreams, flea-brain!" Sandpaw replied. She scrambled up the tree, trying to beat her brother to the top.

"Be careful!" Foxriver, Sandpaw's mentor, called up from below the two apprentices. She decided to come with them outside of the camp while Echosong, Stonepaw's mentor, was helping Snowbird gather herbs for leaf-bare.

"Don't go too high!" The black she-cat called again.

"We won't!" Sandpaw yowled, launching herself onto the next branch.

"Don't worry; Sandpaw will give up once she sees that she doesn't stand a chance at beating me!" Stonepaw said.

Sandpaw snorted. "Yeah, I'll give up. And hedgehogs can fly!" She flung herself higher, her claws scrabbling at the bark. "Oh, no!" She wailed. "Stonepaw, help me!"

The ginger she-cat slipped, almost landing on her brother, who leapt forward and sank his teeth into the scruff on her neck. Her weight threw him off balance, but he managed to bury his claws into the bark deep enough to keep them both from plunging down, back to the forest, and maybe even their deaths. Stonepaw hauled his sister back up to safety.

"Thanks," She breathed.

"No problem," He replied.

"Oh, StarClan, are you alright?" Foxriver asked.

"W-we're fine," Sandpaw answered.

"Come down now!"

"Alright," Stonepaw was trying to hide his fear.

That was close, He thought.

Yeah, Sandpaw thought back. Too close.

Ever since they were kits, Sandpaw and Stonepaw could always communicate with their eyes.

You want to go first? Stonepaw asked with his eyes.

Sure, Sandpaw replied, carefully climbing down the tree. Stonepaw followed, making sure to test his grip before shifting his weight. Sandpaw was close enough to the ground to jump, her brother close behind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Foxriver leapt forward to make sure they didn't have any injuries.

"Positive," Stonepaw meowed.

"Let's go back to camp," The black she-cat suggested.

"No!" Stonepaw protested. "Let's-let's patrol the FlameClan border!"

"Um-Stonepaw, are you sure?" Sandpaw asked quietly.

"Of course! Why, you're not scared, are you?"

"No way!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Are you positive?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure you're positive?"

"Stonepaw!"

"Alright then, let's go!"

He turned and ran off in the direction of the FlameClan border, leaving Sandpaw and Foxriver no choice but to follow him.

Stonepaw tasted the air. Sandpaw and Foxriver had just caught up to him, and he flicked his tail in annoyance.

"Fresh scent!" He hissed. "They've been stealing our prey!"

Sandpaw stood next to him, also gulping down the scents around them.

"No, genius," She said. "They just set new markers and the wind blew the fresh scent across the border."

"Oh," Stonepaw said. "Yeah, of course. I knew that. I just-er-wanted to test you. That's all."

The bushes rustled in the rival Clan's territory. "Did you hear that?" Sandpaw squeaked. Stonepaw opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as four FlameClan cats stepped out of the brush to face them; Wolfheart and her apprentice, Adderpaw, Ashstripe, and Lightningtail.

"Come to steal our prey, huh?" Wolfheart's fur was fluffed up, making her look twice her size. She bared her yellow teeth, sinking her claws into the ground.

"What? No, we were just patrolling the border," Foxriver was desperately trying to keep her voice level.

What do we do if they attack? Sandpaw thought. Me and Stonepaw are only apprentices, and Foxriver wouldn't be able to handle two huge warriors, would she?

Adderpaw was staring at her. Sandpaw tried to glare at him, but his amber eyes seemed to stare right through her. She looked away. Ashstripe and Lightningtail had also unsheathed their claws. Obviously, they didn't believe Foxriver. They were going to have to fight. Stonepaw was bristling beside her, a growl rising from his throat. Wolfheart leapt. She tackled Foxriver, Ashstripe right beside her, while Lightningtail knocked Stonepaw off his paws. Sandpaw was about to help him, but Adderpaw stepped in her way.

"Hello, love," He purred.

Sandpaw's tail twitched crossly. "D-don't call me th-that," She hissed through clenched teeth.

"Why not?" Adderpaw took two paw steps forward. Sandpaw tried to step back, but bumped into a tree. She swallowed. Stealing a sideways glance into the trees to her left, she decided to try and run for it. Adderpaw chased after her, leapt, and landed on her shoulders, pinning her to the ground.

He doesn't even have his claws unsheathed! Sandpaw thought. Does he think this is a game? She could hear a purr rumbling in his throat now. "I'm not going to hurt you," He mewed. "Now if you were you're brother, you wouldn't have made it this far."

Sandpaw heard a screech of pain coming from Stonepaw. "No!" She cried. "Stonepaw! Foxriver! Please, no! Adderpaw-"

"I'm afraid I can't help you," He said quickly. "If my father ever found out…"

Adderpaw shuddered. Sandpaw struggled uselessly to get up to help her brother and mentor, but Adderpaw had a strong grip, even with his claws sheathed. The harder she struggled, the worse it felt. Adderpaw placed a paw on the back of her neck, so if she tried to break free too hard, she would suffocate. Sandpaw kept thrashing, gasping for breath, until everything went black. The last thing she heard was Stonepaw's earsplitting shriek.


	3. Apprentice Games

Sandpaw's eyes flickered opened. She looked around. She was in the medicine cat's den, with Stonepaw sleeping next to her, a deep gash in his right shoulder. He moaned. "S-S-Stonepaw?" Sandpaw's voice was scarcely more than a whisper. She tried to stand, but she was shaking too badly. The ginger apprentice collapsed.

"What?" Stonepaw muttered.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" Stonepaw raised his head to glare at his sister.

"Er-never mind. Where's Foxriver?"

"Snowbird gave her some herbs and sent her back to the warriors' den."

"What?!"

How did she fight off those warriors alone? They were both bigger than her! Sandpaw thought.

"It's not that complicated! After Adderpaw tried to choke you to death, and Lightningtail gave me this wound, the patrol decided they were not interested in 'petty fighting'. So they left. Now will you leave me alone? I need to sleep."

"Okay. Sorry."

Stonepaw put his head back down onto the moss, and his quick, shallow breathing told her that he was asleep. She sighed. 'Let's patrol the FlameClan border,' He says. 'It'll be fun!' She thought. Ugh!

Sandpaw hadn't realized how tired she was until she closed her eyes for a moment. She went to sleep.

When Sandpaw awoke, Stonepaw was gone. Now where is he? She thought. She scrambled to her paws uneasily, and padded out to the clearing to find her brother.

"Hey, Sandpaw!" Redpaw called from where he was talking to Flamepaw. He gestured with his tail for her to come over. She quickly looked around for her brother, then went over and sat with the two toms.

"What happened yesterday?" Redpaw asked in bewilderment. "Who tried to kill you on the border? I mean, who was on patrol for the Clan of kittypets, and who were you fighting?"

"Well," Sandpaw began. "The patrol was Wolfheart, Redflash, Lightningtail, and Adderpaw."

"Who did you fight?" Flamepaw pushed.

"Adderpaw. But he didn't even unsheath his claws!"

"And he won?" Redpaw let out a purr of amusement.

"Shut up," Sandpaw said, batting at his ear playfully.

"Hey, hey! I just cleaned myself!"

They were all purring now, joking around.

"I think Adderpaw fell into a badger's den when he was a kit, and let's just say, it really screwed up his head," Redpaw meowed.

"Yeah!" Flamepaw agreed. "And then a hawk carried him away and dropped him in the river!"

"Ha ha! You're turn, Sandpaw!" Redpaw said.

"Me?" She asked, batting her eyelashes and putting one paw forward. "Well," Sandpaw said dramatically. "I think his mother, Leopardfoot, really screwed him up."

"How?" Flamepaw asked.

"You really want to know?"

The toms nodded. She lowered her head and flattened her ears. "She's not really a cat. Not at all."

"What is she?" Redpaw asked.

"Not she; it."

"Whoa, boy!" Flamepaw yelped. "Please continue, Sandfeather."

Both cats looked at him like he was crazy.

"Sandfeather?" Redpaw repeated. "Where did that come from?"

Flamepaw's ears felt hot with embarrassment. He lowered his head. "I don't know. I just made it up. It's not easy to make things up on the spot, you know."

Sandpaw laughed, than crouched. "Don't you want to know what she is?"

Flamepaw's head shot back up to look at Sandpaw. "Of course!"

"Definitely," Redpaw agreed.

There was a mischievous gleam in her eye. "First of all, it's IT, not SHE. Second," She raised her head, pretending to be a stuck up leader or something. "She's a Twoleg kit play toy that was wound up and never stopped going."

"Over the fence and into the forest," Redpaw agreed.

"FlameClan was so amazed by their discovery that they decided to keep her around and make her one of them. But of course, stupid old Sharpclaw actually thought she was a cat, and, well, now we have Bloodpaw and Adderpaw; half clumsy old badger, and half Twoleg…thing."

Redpaw let out an amused meow, sitting closer to Sandpaw on her left, Flamepaw moving over on her right. Redpaw draped his tail over her shoulders. "I have a fun game," He said, his amber eyes glittering.

His eyes remind me a lot of Adderpaw…Sandpaw thought.

"What?" Flamepaw asked.

"Let's go down to the ocean and see who can swim the farthest."

"Um…I don't think that's such a good idea," Sandpaw said.

"Why not?" Flamepaw spoke up.

"Well, yesterday Stonepaw and I were competing to see who could reach the top of the tree first, and I almost fell. Actually, I did fall, but Stonepaw saved me. Anyway, after that we went to the FlameClan border and got attacked there. So I guess you could say that I've had some pretty bad luck with games and stuff. So why don't we go-er-find Stonepaw. I couldn't find him when I woke up."

"Oh, come on, Sandpaw," Redpaw purred. "No FlameClan flea-brain will hurt you as long as we're around."

"Yeah!" Flamepaw yelped.

"But-but apprentices aren't supposed to leave the camp without at least one warrior with them."

Redpaw nodded. "I thought you'd say that. That's why we go through the dirt tunnel."

Flamepaw nodded his agreement. The two toms stood up and began to walk away. Redpaw turned around and asked over his shoulder, "Are you sure you're not coming?"

Sandpaw looked around and sighed. She stood up and ran after them, through the dirt tunnel and into the forest, toward the ocean.

"Ha ha! I told you I couldn't be beaten!" Redpaw boasted as Flamepaw scrambled onto the sand, coughing and sputtering.

"Watch and learn, kittypet," Sandpaw said as she bounded into the waves. The ginger apprentice paddled through the salty water, enjoying the feeling of the cool waves soaking her fur as she swam.

Not too much farther…She thought. Redpaw had made it all the way out to some Twoleg thing, and Flamepaw had cut it short by about a fox-length after a wave swept over his head. Sandpaw glanced over her shoulder and saw the other apprentices watching from the shore.

Almost…there…

Lightning split through the sky and thunder roared over head. Sandpaw saw Flamepaw and Redpaw crouch, clearly taken by surprise by the loud rumbling. The ginger she-cat refused to turn back. The sky was covered by thick black clouds now, and there was more thunder and lightning. Now the rain was starting to fall. Sandpaw approached the Twoleg thing and swam past it, keeping a steady pace through the waves for about two or three fox-lengths. Then she turned around.

I did it! She thought. I beat Redpaw! I won! Sandpaw glanced up at the sky as more lightning flashed.

Now all I have to do is make it back.

She let herself go limp, only bothering to paddle when there was a break in the waves. The water carried her back to shore as quickly as she had gone out, only sweeping over Sandpaw's head once or twice. She stumbled as she emerged, shaking water droplets from her fur.

"Let's go!" She cried, not waiting for a response. Redpaw and Flamepaw were hard on her paws. They ran into the trees and hid under a bramble thicket. They paused, looking at each other, and then burst out laughing.

"That was so much fun!" Flamepaw said.

"Yeah," Sandpaw agreed. "And guess what, Redpaw? I beat you! I beat you!"

"Yeah, yeah," Redpaw flicked his ginger tail dismissively. He glanced at Sandpaw, crouched, and pounced on her. They bowled over each other, purring and laughing, until finally Redpaw pinned her to the ground.

"Ha!" He said. "Pinned ya!"

"At least you're able to beat her at something," Flamepaw mewed.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Redpaw backed off of Sandpaw and stalked toward Flamepaw. The two toms wrestled, playfully batting at each other's ears and grabbing at their tails. Sandpaw purred as she watched them play. They were older than her, so they were much better fighters, and they had trained together most of the time. She enjoyed hanging out with them; they were kind of like her brothers except, not. She liked that.

"Excuse me, mouse-brains, but we should really get back to camp before they realize that we're gone," Sandpaw spoke up, interrupting their play-fight.

"Good point," Redpaw agreed.

"Race you there!" Flamepaw yowled, pushing past the others and running through the trees, followed by Redpaw and Sandpaw. He plowed into camp, through the dirt tunnel, Sandpaw close behind and Redpaw only a tail-length behind her. They were all panting for breath when they returned to camp.

"That was fun," Redpaw gasped.

"Yeah," Sandpaw agreed. "We should do it again."

Flamepaw nodded. Sandpaw spotted Stonepaw making his way towards the medicine cat's den.

"Got to go," She meowed, swiftly padding through the clearing to catch up to her brother.

"Stonepaw!" She called. "Stonepaw, how are you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess," He replied. "My shoulder still aches, though. I won't be able to make it to the gathering tonight."

"Oh. But that's okay, right? I mean, they'll be other gatherings."

"Yeah, I guess."

Stonepaw pushed past his sister and disappeared into Snowbird's den.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" Harestar yowled. The cats began to crowd beneath Highledge.

"As you know, the gathering is tonight," OceanClan's leader began. "I am now choosing who will go. Redcloud and Snowbird, obviously, Foxriver, Sandpaw, Mountainbreeze, Redpaw, Windflight, Snowstorm, Tigerlily, Flamepaw, Pantherheart, and Dragonheart. Be ready to go by sunset, and make sure you're also ready for battle, just in case FlameClan decides to attack, although I do not think StarClan would allow it. That is all." Harestar dipped his head to his Clan and scrambled down from Highledge to talk to Redcloud beside the fresh-kill pile.


	4. First Gathering

Harestar led his Clan towards the sand dunes where the Clans meet in peace every full moon. Redcloud was beside him on his right, Dragonheart on his left. He wouldn't be surprised if the grey tom became deputy after his death. He looked over his shoulder. Sandpaw was in between Redpaw and Flamepaw, pushing them around.

She's not acting like she was when Willowpelt died. Or Poppydawn and Thrushpelt, He thought.

"…Right, Sandpaw?" Flamepaw was saying.

"Wrong!" Sandpaw slammed herself against him, nearly knocking him over. Redpaw laughed at his friends.

"What are you laughing at?" Flamepaw asked irritably. Redpaw opened his mouth to speak, but Sandpaw cut him off.

"Now, kits," she mocked. "No fighting."

"Who are you calling kits?" Redpaw asked.

"Yeah!" Flamepaw agreed. "If I'm remembering correctly, Redpaw, I do believe that we're older than her. Isn't that right, Sandpaw?"

"Shut up," Sandpaw growled. She looked up and saw the sand dunes for the first time. They were four great mounds of sand, so close they could have been one. And then she noticed something else.

"Oh, no," she said.

"What?" Redpaw asked.

"Adderpaw. He's here."

"Really? That mouse-brain got invited to the Gathering? For what, nearly killing a ThunderClan apprentice?"

"Shut up," Sandpaw repeated.

"Wait," Flamepaw spoke up. "I don't see his sister or his parents. If he came alone, he'll be easier to handle."

"True," Redpaw agreed.

"That's not the point!" Sandpaw hissed.

Harestar leapt up onto his sand dune. Adderpaw turned and locked eyes with Sandpaw. She froze. Oh, great, she thought. He saw me.

Redpaw and Flamepaw stopped and turned back to Sandpaw.

"You alright?" Redpaw whispered. Sandpaw nodded and took a couple of shaky paw-steps forward, not taking her eyes off of Adderpaw. He stared right back at her. She shivered, turning her eyes away. Sandpaw, Flamepaw, and Redpaw settled in the heart of ThunderClan's cats. Sandpaw glanced in Adderpaw's direction, just in time to see him weaving through the gathered cats, toward her and her friends.

"Incoming," Sandpaw muttered under her breath, just loud enough for Redpaw and Flamepaw to hear.

"Hello, love," Adderpaw purred.

"G-go away," Sandpaw said, suddenly very interested with her paws and the bugs on the ground.

"Yeah," Redpaw said, stepping in front of Sandpaw. His fur was fluffed up, and he drew his lips back, snarling at Adderpaw.

"You're not welcome here," Redpaw spat, nose to nose with the FlameClan apprentice.

"And why not?" Adderpaw asked, beginning to circle Redpaw. "This is a truce, no? Between all Clans?"

"Well, yeah, but—"

"Then I have a right to speak to Sandpaw!"

Redpaw flinched, but didn't move. Flamepaw joined him in front of their ginger friend.

"Go away," Flamepaw hissed.  
"Touchy, touchy," Adderpaw sneered. "Why so protective of your—our—friend, huh?"

"I'm not your friend!" Sandpaw yowled. Adderpaw was about to reply but was cut off by Russetstar.

"Let the Gathering begin!" she yowled, silencing all cats. "IceClan will start; prey is running very well for us, and we have a new apprentice, who is here tonight. Whitepaw!"

Enthusiastic chants filled the Gathering spot until Goldenstar raised her tail for silence. "Prey is running well for FlameClan," she growled. Sandpaw saw Harestar stiffen, afraid that she would accuse his Clan for stealing prey. "And we have two new warriors, sitting vigil right now; Mousedeath and Toadfoot."

"I will speak next," Harestar said quickly. "Prey is running well in OceanClan as well and we have handled Leaf-bare well."

Squirrelstar stepped forward now. "Prey is running excellent in LightningClan and we also have a new warrior; Shadowwing!"

Shadowwing raised her head proudly from the clearing, and once again chants echoed around the clearing: "Shadowwing! Shadowwing!"

Once the noise died down, Goldenstar declared that the Gathering was over. Adderpaw turned back to Sandpaw, only to find that she and her friends were already gone. He sighed. Next time, he thought.


	5. Warriors at Last

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?" Harestar meowed from Highledge.

"I do," The apprentice replied.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Redpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Redtail. StarClan honors you for your courage and bravery."

"Flamefur! Redtail!" The Clan chanted, their voices echoing through the stone walls of the camp.

Sandpaw felt a new surge of affection for her friends; especially Redtail. They had grown quite close over the last two moons, training, patrolling, hunting, and fighting side by side. She really couldn't wait for her warrior ceremony now. Redtail ran to greet her first.

"Congratulations!" Sandpaw mewed, nuzzling Redtail.

"Thanks!" he replied. "I can't wait for your warrior ceremony!"

"Me either. I'll miss you in the apprentices' den."

"Yeah. And I'll miss you in the warriors' den, too."

"Redtail!" Flamefur called. "Come here!"

Redtail sighed. He turned back to Sandpaw. "I have to go," he whispered, pressing his muzzle against hers one more time before turning to join Flamefur.

"Good luck sitting your vigil!" she called after him. He looked over his shoulder.

"Thanks!" he replied, than followed Flamefur through the camp entrance. Sandpaw sighed. I really will miss him, she thought. I don't know why. I guess I just have a connection with him that I've never had with any other cat. She looked at the spot where Redtail and Flamefur had vanished. Except for Adderpaw, she added, thought she really didn't understand the thought.

"Hey! Sandpaw!" Stonepaw called.

Sandpaw turned to face her brother. She batted at his ears.

"What?" she asked.

"Do you still like that FlameClan flea-brain? Adderpaw?"

Sandpaw sighed. "No, Stonepaw."

At the last Gathering, he had pulled her aside (Redtail wasn't there and she had convinced Flamefur that it would be okay) and told her that he loved her. She told him that she loved him, too, but that it was against the warrior code and that it just wouldn't work. Than Adderpaw had attempted to convince her to meet him at night, but Sandpaw refused, turning away from him and going back to Flamefur.

She did love him, yes, but Sandpaw knew that they couldn't be together. She needed a cat in her own Clan to care about, and she now believed that she had found that in Redtail. She was more excited than ever now for her warrior ceremony.

Sandpaw outstretched a yawn. She wondered into the apprentices' den. She lay down in her nest, but she couldn't get comfortable. She moved to the nest next to hers, and Redtail's scent wreathed around her.

Redtail.

She sighed, taking in his scent, and sleep claimed her.

That night, when Sandpaw slept, she dreamed. Excitement flooded all her senses when she saw her mother, Poppydawn, walking towards her. Sandpaw launched herself forward and nuzzled the white she-cat.

Happiness.

The word wrapped around her. She had been happy for Redtail, but she missed him. She had been happy when her parents, and her grandmother, were alive, but she missed them. She had been happy when she talked to Adderpaw, but she missed him, too. All she had left was Stonepaw. Stonepaw and Snowstorm and Echosong. Once she was a warrior, she would have Redtail. But not now; not while she was an apprentice.

"Poppydawn," she breathed. "Why have you come to me? I am no medicine cat."

"I know, but you are my daughter," Poppydawn replied.

Sandpaw cocked her head to one side, confused. "Surely that is not all," she meowed. Poppydawn purred.

"You are smart. Very smart. I have come with a warning."

"A warning?" Sandpaw was even more confused than before.

"Yes. Beware of blood red snakes."

"Blood red snakes?" Sandpaw repeated. She was completely lost. "But-but what does that mean?"

"I am sorry, Sandpaw," Poppydawn was beginning to fade. "Good-bye, dear, and good luck."

"Wait! Poppydawn, no! Come back!" The ginger apprentice wailed. But it was too late; her mother was gone.

Sandpaw's eyes flew open. She was breathing heavily, and felt like she hadn't slept at all. She scrambled to her paws, racing out of the den. Wrong was in the air. Wrong, wrong, wrong…

Sandpaw stopped. In the middle of the clearing, surrounded by cats, was Harestar's body. Oh, StarClan, no! she thought. Sandpaw ran over to Stonepaw.

"What happened?" she asked, her voice cracking as she looked at the broken body of the OceanClan leader.

"Well," Stonepaw began angrily. "While you were sound asleep in the apprentices' den, I was fighting off FlameClan warriors. Goldenstar pushed Harestar off of Highledge!"

Sandpaw gasped. "That's awful! Why didn't you wake me?"

"I tried! But you seemed to be out cold! It was useless!"

"Oh," Sandpaw said quietly. "I-I'm sorry."

Stonepaw snorted, than left to talk to Echosong. Sandpaw looked around. She saw Thunderheart talking to Flamefur.

"You should really go to Snowbird and get some herbs for that torn ear and wrenched claw," he was saying.

"No, no," Flamefur replied. "It's alright. It doesn't hurt that much."

And than something occurred to her; where's Redtail?

Sandpaw looked around wildly for the black tom's distinctive ginger tail, but she didn't see it.

The medicine cat's den, she thought. He's got to be there!

She raced into Snowbird's den, and there was Redtail, curled up in the moss, his breathing quick and shallow. But he was still alive. Sandpaw crouched by his nest, burying her face in his fur. He groaned, making her jump.

"Redtail?" she squeaked.

"Sandpaw," he rasped, craning his neck to lick her ear.

"What happened?" she asked quietly, leaning down toward him.

"We were ambushed," Redtail replied bitterly. "Flamefur and I. We were sitting vigil, and were attacked by FlameClan warriors. Flamefur was ready, but I was not so lucky."

"Oh."

"Did anyone die?"

"Just one."

"Who?"

"Harestar."

"Harestar?"

"Uh huh."

"So Redcloud's going to the Moonstone tonight?"

"I guess so."

"Why don't you go see if you can help Snowbird give herbs to the injured cats?"

"No. I won't leave you."

"Huh. Since when were you so stubborn?"

"Since I fell in love with you."

"You-you love me?"

Sandpaw looked away. "I guess so. I don't even have to think about it. I just know. I've never felt like this before." That, she knew, was a lie. She has felt that feeling, that feeling that makes her fur tingle, but she didn't want anyone to know.

Adderpaw…

No, she thought sternly. No. You stand with Redtail now, Sandpaw. Not Adderpaw. Redtail, Redtail, Redtail!

"I love you, too," Redtail replied quietly.

Sandpaw felt her felt her heart flutter. The last time she felt this way was…

No! Don't think about Adderpaw! You can't love him! And he can't love you! Think about the warrior code!

"You're going to be okay, right?" Sandpaw asked nervously. She felt her stomach clench. Here she was, finally falling in love with a cat from her own Clan, and going to watch him die.

No, no, no…

"Snowbird said I should be fine," The older cat said. "I just need about two moons of rest."

"Fine. I should be a warrior by then."

"Yeah."

Sandpaw placed her head on Redtail's flank and went to sleep.


End file.
